legacy_of_despairfandomcom-20200214-history
Hermit
following article contains information that Professor Satoru Idabashi personally requested to be redacted, proceed with caution Hermit (Real name:██████) is a student of Chernobyl Institute of Science and Mathematics, and a participant of the Chernobyl Killing Game (Heartless New World). Hermit is created by CelestialSkyDragon. Appearance Hermit has a petite build, pale skin and heterochromatic eyes (her left eye being turquoise in color, the other crimson red). Her white waist-length hair features sky blue streaks and is worn into a pair of twintails held together with black ribbons. She has a tattoo of a Fairy Tail guild mark on her left abdomen, in a bright blue color. Regarding Hermit's body: # She has two bright blue whisker marks on her cheeks which are actually LED lights and double as flash lights. # Due to her ██████, Hermit ended up losing all of her limbs. She had her arms designed by the best leading roboticists and prosthetic specialists. They are installed onto her torso using specially designed joints that connect to the shoulder, and are hooked directly into a Neuro linker on her neck that sends impulses to her arms from her brain. # The arms themselves don't weigh much more than a normal human arm. Though they are made of a tough alloy that allows Hermit to punch with superhuman strength. Running through her arms, are sensors that run through to her finger tips. She can remotely hack into computers and type faster than a human. She has two Petabyte Hard Drives on her arms, and her forefinger hides a USB Port. # Much like her arms, her legs were also replaced. Using the same technology, her legs connect to special mounts on her hips. Her entire pelvis was replaced with a metal chassis that allows her body to use these legs. Her spine was also replaced, allowing the neuro linker on her neck go connect to her legs as well as directly into her brain stem. Her legs are a smooth black color, the sides being dark violet in color. # The inside of each leg contains a CPU that doubles as an operating system. Not only does it help Hermit maintain her vital functions, but it also helps her store all kinds of information. Her knee joints are designed to be flexible, enough that she can walk normally. Her calves also have built in hydraulics, allowing her to jump higher and run faster than humans, though she hates to do either. # Inside her body, her ribcage has been replaced with a metal endoskeleton. Despite that, she contains several of her human organs. She still possess a digestive system, along with a renal system and her liver and pancreas as well. She however lacks her lungs, as her respiratory system was replaced with an air filtration system, as well as a power core that runs in Hydrogen Fuel cells. She still has her sexual organs as well as her reproductive system, which was left intact. Along with that, Hermit has her heart and her brain. Though her fuel cells power the machinery, her heart is what truly keeps her alive. # She also has pain receptors in what little human anatomy she has left. Thus, she can feel pain. As she doesn't need blood to survive, all arteries were removed and replaced with special cooling tubes as well as hydraulic fluid, which is pumped through her artificial limbs due to her still beating heart. # Embarrassingly enough, the smallest part of her body is her breasts. As a human, they were a healthy B-Cup. While her breasts still have her milk ducts and function as regular breasts, they also function as a radar and sonar. As well as a Doppler radar, allowing her to get a read of the weather. Professor Idabashi calls them "Satellite Implants" she calls them Antenna Nipples. She also has an antenna built into her head, allowing her to receive incoming radio signals and phone calls. She never has to hum her favorite song as she can play it in her head whenever she wants. # She is also equipped with a surveillance camera. Both of her eyes serve as lenses, however her red eye is crimson due go always recording. This is why it was made crimson, to hide the fact that her eyes are highly advanced cameras as well as ocular implants that replaced her original eyes, which has ruptured due to her ██████. She wears a sleeveless, white crop-top shirt (which leaves her navel exposed), a matching violet and white skirt and violet heeled ankle boots, lined with white faux fur. She also wears a choker around her neck with a tag that reads E3 on it. She also has a glittering sapphire belly button ring she got when she turned 20, as a gift from her ██████. She wears it proudly. Personality TBA Talent Former ██████████████████ TBA Perfect Physicist TBA History Backstory Heartless New World Trivia TBA Gallery Category:Characters Category:OC Characters Category:Heartless New World